


Memories of a Mad Genius

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Watson is a Good Parent, M/M, Memoirs, Parenthood, Romance, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: John Watson wrote a book about is late husband, Sherlock Holmes.Their daughter reads it. Those are her thoughts.





	Memories of a Mad Genius

I was asked shortly after my father’s death last summer to contribute to his book. He had just finished it a month prior, and even though I had talked to him about it intensely I had never had the chance to read it while he was still with us. I was sent a copy and I felt an overwhelming sense of pride to see his name on the cover. I think he would have been proud as well. 

As his daughter I can barely be objective in my option on John Watson’s writing. What I can say, is that “Memories of a mad genius” is a love letter. As readers of his blog, you know that Sherlock Holmes was just that, a mad man and a genius, but in his adoration for him John Watson has made him out to be almost superhuman. He also was a member of a very select group of people, he was the only one to truly know the very human, tender side of Sherlock Holmes. My father actually respected his wish. In this book he gives you all the adventures you expected and the clever deductions you have grown to love. Still, the love between the two men I respect most in this world bleeds through every paragraph, every page, every chapter. 

No other person could capture the essence of Sherlock Holmes as John Watson could. I hope you, dear reader, will grow to love them for who they were, and for who they were perceived to be, detectives, doctors, mad men, geniuses, adventurers, friends, lovers, husbands, and to me, wonderful fathers. 

The world has lost two brilliant men, and they live on in the hearts of their friends and family, and on the pages of this book. I am proud of them and their legacy. 

Rosamund Mary Watson-Holmes

 


End file.
